


Colors of your Soul

by the_rain_shall_fall



Series: Vanderweek 2017 [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, a bit of swearing 'cause this is Vandy and Saeran y'all, mah babes it's vanderweek, vanderweek day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: For the longest time, Vanderwood wondered what the colors of his soul were. He didn’t expect to see bright patches of gold and violet and hazel on the skin of one Choi Saeran.





	Colors of your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 isn’t over yet (in other timezones)! Here’s a very short Soulmate AU ft. Vanderan and mentions of Yooseven. ~~let the girl indulge in her ships pls~~
> 
> Day 2: Alternates (AU)

For the longest time, Vanderwood wondered what the colors of his soul were. He remembered his former colleagues back at the agency talking about soulmates and how the colors of one’s soul will be reflected unto their soulmate’s skin.

Soulmates had always been a fascinating thing for Vanderwood, but he didn’t want to know who was his. Back when he was still with the agency, work was of priority. He didn’t trust in relationships as that could prove to be a fatal weakness for both the agent and their partner. No matter how curious he was, he dampened it down with the thought of his soulmate hating him for dragging them into his mess.

Things were different now, as Saeyoung said. He had met his soulmate, his vibrant red and orange and specks of black colors painted on Yoosung’s skin whenever they’d hang out and the hacker would proceed to be all touchy-feely. Not like the blond was complaining, Yoosung would sometimes trace his finger all over the red-head’s arm just to see the colors of yellow and green and specks of blue on them. The two had always been the overly-affectionate couple and both Vanderwood and Saeran learned how to ignore their PDA.

Still, the act of merely touching another person and colors would burst out from their skin captivated the former agent. It wasn’t logical in the least, it was weird and out of this world, but it happens. When two people meet at the most random of times, even the soft brush of their fingertips could evoke this kind of reaction.

The brunet wondered, as he swept the bunker clean and ignored the cuddling and giggling of the idiot couple on the couch, if he would ever find his soulmate. What kind of person would they be? Would they be even happy to be tied to him? Nevertheless, Vanderwood wasn’t expecting to find them sometime soon.

_But as usual, fate was a big bitch._

Perhaps he did something unforgivable during his past life. Or maybe the fates just hated him and his sass. Whatever the reason, he wasn’t expecting Saeran to tumble out of his room and walk straight unto him. The brunet held unto the other’s wrist and arm to stop the fall, the red-head’s on him.

It wasn’t like this was the first time that happened – Saeran had the uncanny ability to walk straight unto him. But the gasp the red-head made confused him. Seeing as the other was intently focused on something on his hand, he followed the gaze only to see color on his skin. _Shades of red, cream, green and splotches of black._

Vanderwood then shifted his gaze to look at the wrist he held. Shades of gold, violet and hazel painted the younger twin’s alabaster skin and as if in tune, they both jumped out of the hold, looking at each other as if it burnt them.

_Well shit._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment. They give me life. (๑＞ ヮ ❛๑)♡


End file.
